2014-05-28 - Earth, Wind and Fire
Welcome to Hell's Kitchen. The sun absolutely beats down, making the place muggy and overall, kind of terrible to be outside in. Birthplace of the Daredevil, land of the Kingpin. And home to pain and misery and hope in equal quantities. On the rooftops, a not abnormal scene of people being hurt, but few can see it since the rooftops are meltingly hot; nobody's up there who doesn't have to be. Still, from the cooler alleyways an occasional yelp can be heard, and sparks flying are often visible. Something IS happening. Over an alley a black shape flits, jumping from rooftop to rooftop followed by five colours. Brown, red, white, blue and ...well, something barely visible obviously all in pursuit of the figure in black. A flash of light brightens the already too-bright sky and for once the black doesn't make the jump quite right, slipping on a patch of ice. The figure slams into the side of the building instead of making the leap and, striking the fire escape and several outhanging bricks, lands in a pile of trash with a slightly sickening crunch. Seeing the dark clad figure reaching the ground in such an ungainly manner, the slender girl named Amber frowns, her gaze shifting towards the rooftops, "Now what the hell have we got going on?" raising herself up into the air, she also shifts some rubble around the prone body to protect her. On the ground in the trash is an arm sticking out, presumably still attached to a human inside. It's a small arm, that of a young or short female, wrapped in black leather from fingertip to shoulder. Under the trash is the rest of the person most likely. But it ain't moving. The figures on the rooftops that were in pursuit appear, laughter preceding their approach as they chat amongst themselves. "That's what you get when you take on," Yes, they actually pause dramatically for effect. They're that cheesy. "THE MASTERS OF DISASTER!" A man who looks to be enshrouded in ice appears on a rail of ice, riding it like a wave. A fire elemental, obviously female that can literally be seen through, flying on her own updraft. A BIG man, easily eight feet tall and apparently made of rock, climbing down with fingers tearing bits of the wall out. A breeze, barely visible as something humanoid. And lastly, water. A female water being, the one laughing the very most, quite obviously insane. They ride their respective elements down to search the alleyway for their prey. Amber frowns, seeing the so called Masters of Disaster. "What the hell do you lunatics want in Hells kitchen?" folding her arms in front of her, she also raises several lumps of rubble with her. "This is going to end very badly for you all, if you do not turn and leave. Right. Now. Do I make myself clear?" While it is not visible, there is also a bubble of physical force surrounding the street rat, it's going to take a lot to actually get through if the villains wish to try and attack her directly. Appeared over the wall, threatening anyone and everyone, the MoD team have been given fair notice to walk away, Amber's announcement is taken loud and clearly. They laugh, quite noticeably arrogant in their power. They took down a bat already today, what's one more kid? The water being motions toward the girl. "Coldsnap, Shakedown. This is boring me already. Go." And the ice being whoops as he slides to the ground, followed by the THUMP of the earth man hitting the concrete. They approach Amber in the alley as the three other elemenalists remain in the air above. As Coldsnap approaches, absolutely extreme cold can be felt coming off of him though he doesn't seem to be actually shooting it or anything. Happy to just freeze the little girl to death. Amber shakes her head, "I warned you" she rises herself up, then a handgoes towards Shakedown, as she decides she can't mess around with these guys. She Telekinetically grabs Shakedown first, hurling him right into Coldsnap without a second thought, whipping lumps of concrete at each of the others much like bullets from a gun, aimed squarely for their guts. As Cyberdragon is out flying around, the heat is both, not felt, but also good for thermals. Cyber is soaring through the canyon of buildings, but the sound of a disturbance is what attracts his attention. In New York it is never good, not when it is almost Ground Zero for super villains. As he alters his wings for speed and stealth, the air now flows over his wings in silence. Altering his direction he climbs into the air flapping those wings once in while, the edges of his wings taking on the jagged edges of an owl's feathers so he now has Silent Flight. Moving with Speed and agility as he swings through the Canyon of Buildings, homing in on the sources of the disturbance. Coming around a corner, Cyber sees the multiple enemies. Five types of enemies, as he watches the various powers. He can Identify Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and Ice. Taking stock of the situation For the briefest moments five against one? Not fair, not hard to tell who are the bad guys. Bullies at least, he pauses as he can hear Cyber's concern. So many elements at once //Very Dangerous situation//... John's Response mentally, 'Time to see what you can Do My friend.' One Flap of his Wings and Cyber is in a dive from nearly 500 feet aiming at the main Group. In both his hands and mouth Cyber Charges Plasma, and then as he dive bombs the group unleashes three Plasma Balls, each with Twice the force of a Flash Bang Grenade right behind them as he speeds past them attempting to draw attention on himself as a primary target. Kara Zor-El was in New York, Time Square, after having caught a building crane that was going to fall from one of the newly rebuilt skyscrapers in midtown. It's almost a record, actually. No 'major' problems in over 2 weeks. "I guess even supervillains need to take a vacation." she muses to herself as she heat-visions the crane supports back into place before flying off and waving to the construction workers. Then she hears the sounds of a full on battle coming from the west side, by Hell's Kitchen. She stays in place in the air for a moment to rub the bridge of her nose. "Okay I guess vacation's over." and flies towards the fray. Slamming Shakedown into Coldsnap was unexpected; the ice villain isn't used to anyone getting close enough to hit him. Flickers of cold come from underneath the big earth man from the guy underneath him in the wall, though he seems a bit slowed by this. Amber would have noticed the impressive weight and mass of Shakedown; it's unlikely she'd be able to do much else if holding that big guy off the ground, he's immensely heavy. And now he's up again, the strike doing basically nothing to him. "Stop that," the big man suggests gravelly, "I was just going to knock you out. Now I have to make a bigger mess," he says as he pulls his hands back and slams them together, a shock wave crashing down the alleyway towards Amber and the fallen bat, stripping bricks from walls in its power. Up above, the plasma balls definitely get the attention of the three watching below. The fire elemental kind of giggles actually, that kind of tickled. The water being however hisses maniacally and flows downward away from the attack and the roof of someone's house gets slightly vaporized by the hero's attack. The wind being...well, it's kind of immune and seems, seems mind you, to be flowing up toward Cyberdragon in the wind. Hard to tell really. Amber sighs, "I can't just sit by and let you guys keep this up." The shockwave does knock Amber backwards in the air, shaking more masonry loose from the buildings, but this is noticed right away, the youn girl shifitn her focus to grab the largest chunks to prevent itfalling into the alleyway below. "Last chance to walk away, before I lose my temper." she really hopes, however, that the person who fell from above is ok, she didn't really put enough rubble around her to protect her from this kind of powers. One of the problems with Cyberdragon is he can perceive Electro fields. Problem is, in the City it's almost useless what with all the energy fields through the air. Cyberdragon can react preemptively how ever. The suit seals, forming an air tight chamber around the host and begins to recycle his breaths. One of them is water based, and loosing the track of the Wind one fairly rapidly Cyber loops up and over through the Air so he can land right on a Roof and seeing the chick made of Water. "Hey Gi," Yes that is the name of the Water Planeteer, he will fire off more plasma Bolts directly at her. Cyber can only wait until he is attacked by the Air elemental then react. Shakedown swings on Amber, but is SO obviously holding back it's funny. He's apparently used to trying desperately to not hurting people. Coldsnap is out. The wind being buffets at Cyberdragon, though it's really not entirely certain if the being is even THERE or not. Just that the winds are getting really hard to handle, and he's being threatened by gale force winds to slam into the nearby building. The attack on Water makes her retreat inside a building, where screams of civilians can be heard. Fire is apparently looking up at the sky and trying to get people's attention about something she sees up there. Shakedown hits.. the wave of force that was around Amber, knocking her backwards, out over the alleyway, and she frowns, "We're not really getting anywhere. Why are you guys DOING this? " The girl rises herself up into the air, higher now, starting to spin the rubble she caught around her body more and more rapidly. "You know, you guys have really spoiled my day." AS the Gale force Winds hit Cyberdragon Cyber's claws dig into the concrete. Holding himself into place, his wings and tail are absorbed into his form adding a thicker layer of armor. His form adjusts, becoming angular, allowing air and wind to blow around him, to not get hit or caught in nooks and crannies. Moving into a more Quarudpedal stance, Cyber can move better. Arms Lengthen. The Screams of the people in the building make Cyber change his direction. His Fire hurt the Water chick, so he needs to deal with her. As he moves as fast as he can, he keeps to limbs in contact with the ground. Cyber if he could actually pinpoint the bitch aroudn him, he could unleash a plasma wave. Plasma is just super heated gas... and if the girl is made of Air? An updraft tears at Cyberdragon, dragging him upward, but a voice from inside the building, maniacal and insane, calls out "Heatstroke! Down! Windfall! Up! Heroes, get lost or lose these two kids I've found in here!" In the window, the water girl can be seen holding two children hostage. No shooting at her or they die. From the look in her eyes she WILL kill them. Shakedown nods to his target, backing off as Heatstroke suddenly amps up the heat around Amber by far too many degrees. "Just money kid, we're hired to kill the bat brat." The gravelly voice explains, pointing to the fallen black target. Shakedown stops attacking, not willing to use his super strength on Amber any more, and goes to kill Cassandra now that he's got a chance to do so. Kara Zor-El takes a look at what's happening below, and when she sees Shakedown going to finish off Cassandra after his little admission, she flies down at the alley where Cassandra and Amber are. There's a quick blur of motion and Cassandra is snatched from where she's unconscious before Shakedown can reach her. Then Shakedown gets a tap on the shoulder from behind. From a blonde girl in a familiar blue and red costume. Holding her unconscious friend over her shoulder. And not looking even slightly pleased about that. "If you're doing this for the money, I guess you'll have to be taking a pay cut." Then she slams her petite fist into him. Amber suddenly drops down to ground level, having heard the psychopathic shouts of the Water woman, which handily also should hopefully get her out of that painful heat.. As son as she can see the kids however, she Telekinetically tries to grab them and pull them away from her, using her powers to protect them as best she can. "LEave civilians out of this!" Hostage Situation, That has Cyberdragon locked up. Let a hero die, or two Kids? Then As the help arrives, Cyber is not lifted up, he used his material to jam anchors deep into the ground holding him to the ground. Cyber's almost intending to kill the Water Chick now. Then when the Kids are telekinetically removed. Cyberdragon opens his mouth and then that Blue glow comes, "BITCH!" And then comes a stream of Super heated plasma, ala Godzilla. John wants to aim for the Core of her, but chooses instead to hit her right arm and leg areas Hoping that he can at least harm her enough to make her withdrawal. As He was moving forward, Cyber's ability to detect Electromagnetic fields gets close enough to Zero in on Wind, as he lashes out, his material extends like a Whip, 3 inches thick, like a Tentical lashing out and around the waist of the Air babe. That way he can loop it around and yank her over to him for a nice hard punch. Shakedown gets hit. He's strong, but slow. And he flies far less than expected: also very massive so it takes a lot to get him moving. And the super fist does next to no damage, making him shake his head annoyedly. Kara's going to have to do better than that. Windfall however goes down like a sack of bricks and if Cyber wasn't holding her he'd probably have killed her by the fall. She's pretty weak once you get your hands on her. The superheated plasma however does horrible things to the window and evaporates a good portion of water girl with no name, who screams and retreats. Heatstroke however still has Amber pinned, the heat blistering, but she's starting to think that retreat is the order of the day. "Um, guys? We really need to PLAN E." Shakedown faces off against Kara now in the alleyway. He cricks his ample neck, then hauls back his right arm and punches at her in the face. The exact same punch she used on him, he figures it's fair. "Finally someone I can stop holding back on, I think..." he sounds a bit perturbed. "I'm so sick of almost killing people by accident." Up top, Cyberdragon has one person out cold in his tentacle, Amber's jedi force choke has Heatstroke holding her throat and going to sleep in a panic, and Water...well, she's apparently gone. Ice is still snoring peacefully. Amber pants, letting Heatstroke down, she is exhausted from the heat, sweating buckets, and she looks over to where Shakedown is.. "You.. should grab your friends.. and leave." Kara Zor-El hrms when she punched him and he didn't get knocked out. She puts Cassandra down near a dumpster then turns as Shakedown throws a punch at her. -WHAM- Kara's head got turned from the hit to the face, but she doesn't seem any worse for wear. "Oh yeah. I'm sure you feel it's much better when you kill them on purpose instead." she retorts, considering he was paid to kill Cassandra. Then she punches Shakedown again with an uppercut. A lot harder than she did the first time - and flies up after him to punch him again once he stops going up in the air. "Totally agree about not having to hold back though. Much." And she punches him even again harder than she did the SECOND time. Pulling Air Chick to him he will now Take a hold of her Throat, wrapping his material around her throat holding her in a collar like grip. She's not slipping out, but also she can breath. His tail Reforms wrapping around her waist pulling her hands and arms behind her back and holding them Tight as the material turns nice and hard. Hard like Tungsten Carbide. Unless she has super strength she is not escaping this. He's also careful of making sure she can breath and he looks over at Heatstroke and then moves over to Heatstroke. Coming over to Heatstroke, A second tail will form as Cyber will grab him by the throat circling his material around his throat as the Tail comes up to wrap around his waist sealing his arms behind his back. Holding both the Villains Cyber is debating what to do with them other that just hold them. Naturally using his form like this precludes him forming his wings as he holds them both in the air carefully making sure neither of them have any weight on their necks. Showing care as he holds them and looks to the homeless girl, "Aee you alright?" The reaction of Supergirl to Shakedown as he says, "They felt that in Jersey..." Amber pants heavily, shaking her head some.. "Not.. exactly. But I'll survive, I think." she looks to Cyber Dragonm "I was hoping for a quiet day, so much for that.. It's hard for me to retain my concentration after that heat" Shakedown hits the ground, hard. He was able to hear Amber's suggestion of retreat, and has had a moement to think about it. Kara's hits are noticeable. He's slow, can't fly, but he can in fact take a hit well. The ground unfortunately isn't so lucky, and the impact buckles the surrounding area. Shakedown says, from his minor crater, "I refuse to kill anyone who isn't my target. For example," he says from his back, "I'm not willing to continue this fight in a populated area. My team is hurt and needs medical attention. If I get back up they won't get it." He's...amazingly intelligent actually. Looks up at Kara, not out by any means but also not having been beaten. "I yield on the condition that my team gets the help they need to survive. We didn't mean to hurt the little runaway girl anyway, I was planning to scare her a bit." Which makes sense, since three of the four are out cold anyway. Kara Zor-El flies back down to land on Shakedown's chest. Seemed really hard to get him to be unconscious, but at least he was giving up. She figured if she's braced for it, he won't be able to get back up. "I'm sure they'll get whatever help they're needing. After you're taken to jail. As long as you cooperate, that is. For example, I want to know who hired you." Cassandra Cain is waking up, by the way. She's got a very hard head, and is starting to move around a bit by the dumpster where she was placed. Her eyes snap open behind the mask and her right hand blurs out to stab a hole in the dumpster's steel plate. Automatic reaction to waking up, and why she doesn't usually sleep around other people. Holding the two Air and Fire, looking at them as the irony of it is not lost on him. Wheeler the Planeteer of Fire had a Thing for Linka the Planeteer of air. Slowly he approaches the guy in the crater. Making sure he can see his friends are supported as they dangle. "You may want to answer her." Cyberdragon chooses to bluff him. "I could get answers from your two friends here by accessing their Short term memories Physically. It won't injure them, or leave lasting harm.... It would just be incredibly painful. I'd rather not do that. Your boss the Water lady might also need help as well. Where is she going?" Amber finds herself a place to sit down, panting. In truth, the heat she was exposed to really did take it out of her, and it's all she can do to keep herself sitting up. Shakedown grunts as Kara lands on her chest. He waits, making no motions which could be misconstrued, though his glare says that was probably unnecessary. In his biased opinion anyway. "We don't have a name, only New Wave gets the jobs. The one who I have no idea where she's going. I have no reason to lie; we're professionals." His voice is really very gravelly. "We met at different locations depending on time of day, and she'll contact us when she decides where our new meeting place is. The target was one Batgirl. We found her here, following a tracker beacon that we were given with the job. It's in Windfall's belt pocket." as The sight of Amber settling down as he looks over at her and spots how thin she is, dangerously thin. He looks around and then when people come out. "You there, Please alter the Police we have Meta humans captured some of whom may need medical attention, Also can someone get my Friend here," and he points to Amber, "Some Water, She was exposed to a considerable level of heat and fire." Cyberdragon will also look at the area making sure that Ice is down. Coming over very Slowly to her extending another Pseudopod like Tendril and it forms a hand. Still carrying Fire and wind ladies, he will do his best to also ensure the restraint of Ice, and in such away to avoid aggravating any injuries. "I think the Ice guy will be alright. I won't envy him in the morning." Problem is Cyberdragon now has his total focus on all three to restrain them, it also puts him in the middle of all three. Coldsnap snores, apparently. Kara Zor-El looks over at Cyberdragon and Amber as she keeps Shakedown immobilized underfoot. "Hey guys... nice job - both of you. Cassandra, are you okay?" she asks before saying "Can one of you hand me the tracker in... um..." she makes air quotes, "Windfall's.... belt pocket?" After securing the last of the Trio Cyberdragon will nod as he starts to manipulate her belt and then produces the Tracker. As it comes out standing on one footand then catches it as it falls to the ground before kicking it in a gentle arch to Kara as she asks. "There you go.... It's Cyberdragon." Coldsnap and Heatstroke don't seem to be emitting less heat and cold when unconscious actually. They apparently can't turn off their baseline powers and are always Hot and Cold. So getting them close is actually kind of dangerous. Still, they're all restrained now, and a kind person brings Amber a bottle of water filled from a nearby tap. Cyberdragon does his best to keep Fire, Ice, and Air apart for their own safety of course this makes his suit dangerously thin, Normally with the Wings and tail John has a good three to four inches of protection, now... he has about two inches. As he waits for law enforcement with proper containment and restraints to show up. Amber , where she is sitting, the heat she was exposed to finally takes it toll upon her, and she slumps, passing out.